Lucas Son Of Thor
by Shawty99
Summary: Jane and Thor are set to live happily ever after in Asgard. As Thor as king, and Jane by his side. they have two children, Lucas, ready to become a man his father will be proud of, and Arianna, not yet born. But when Lucas is about to set off to earth to prove his manhood, Thor objects to one thing. Him falling for a mortal. Set after the Avengers. Thor&jane Lucas


**Liz: So my boyfriend told me that in the comic series of 'Thor' Thor never sees Jane again. Well this made me really sad, because I think that the love plot in 'Thor' is the best love plot in any of the Marvel movies leading up to the Avengers. (This does not include anything to do with Professor X's merry band of mutants.) I love the idea of there being a girl behind every super hero. So here is my story. Of the way things should go. **Ps: Mild language, all of my stories contain some****

"And Thor, there is much to be done for the coronation. We simply don't have enough time!" Sif commented as her and Thor walked down the corridor to the throne room.

"Sif, do not worry. Have good faith, and all will be well. Preparation does not change the fact that my son will be king. " Thor sank into his throne and laid his hammer by his side.

"Your son. Your son. That is all I keep hearing! He's my son too!" Jane called out, coming in from the balcony. "He's your son, and you better treat your daughter with the same pride you treat your son!" Jane looked at Thor's face of shock and smiled. "Yes, the baby is a girl." Jane took her seat in the Silver throne, which sat to the right of Thor's.

"And she will make a damn good warrior." Sif proclaimed, subtly asking for Jane's permission to train the not yet born, daughter of Thor. Jane looked at Sif and nodded kindly.

"Could you give us a minute Sif?" Jane asked, looking at the door.

"Certainly my Queen." Sif said. She bowed and then walked out of the throne room closing the door behind her.

"So. Have you though about it?" Jane asked Thor, looking deep into his blue eyes. Within those eyes she could see reflected back to her, the day when she first saw the eyes. After she had hit him with the van. The beautiful blue eyes that had kept their promise. That had fought to get her immortality, and won.

"Have I thought about what?" Thor looked back at her, the memory gone.

"Thought about what? Only the one thing your son has simply been singing about since he learned that he was going to have the coronation!" Jane sighed exasperatedly, and rubbed her temples.

"I-I am not sure Lucas is ready for the realm of Earth." Thor said the word "Earth" as one might say the word "Ice Giant".

"What do you mean you're not sure? You have seen your son in battle! You know what he can do. And you know that he is ready." Jane had jumped up causing herself a small dizzy spell. Thor helped her sit down again, and got her a drink.

"He is not ready." Thor looked away from Jane, and started pacing around the throne room.

"I can't believe you!" Jane shouted, looking at Thor her eyes wide. "You don't want your son to fall in love." Jane looked at Thor in disbelief, and shook her head. "You fell in love on Earth." She added quietly.

"And look what could have happened!" Thor exclaimed, thrusting his hammer down upon the table, leaving a dent. "You were almost killed! I was almost imprisoned! The human race was almost destroyed!" Thor was breathing heavily, and he was shaking.

"Yet you still pushed on. Because you knew you were never again going to love another. Don't you want your son to have that?" Jane went over to Thor, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Thor pulled her into a tight embrace, and then after a few seconds he kissed her. He kissed her as one might kiss someone they were never to see again.

"Fine. But shall he fall in love with a mortal woman—"

"You will support him, and if she so chooses to do what I did, you will do it." Jane finished for him, though that wasn't exactly what was on Thor's lips at the moment. Jane then walked to the doors, to the throne room, and opened then, reviling two spies. Lucas and Sif.

"I vote on banishment until he can learn to follow orders!" One of the members of the Asgard Justice Committee called out, brandishing his sword to prove his allegiance.

"Silence!" Thor said, and the mumbling chaos stopped instantaneously. "Sif. Explain yourself." Thor's voice was cold, and his posture was stiff.

"I was stopping the child. Then I over heard something that alarmed me. Therefore I found it in the best interest of everyone, that I listen, as to not be kept in the dark. I'm sure we all remember what happened last time that I was." Sif was just as cold, and her body language was screaming 'murder'.

Thor considered this for a second, and then nodded stiffly. "Explanation excepted, you are appointed two weeks guardian of the bridge." Sif looked down in disappointment. Then Thor turned his head on his son. Lucas stood up straighter as not to show the fear he was feeling on the inside.

"Lucas, Son of Thor. I hear by banish you to Earth. I strip, your powers away and place them in your sword. When you are worthy, only then will you be welcomed home. Only then will you wield the power of Lucas." And with that Thor slammed his hammer down into the tabletop splitting it in half. Lucas was dragged away by two Asgaurian guards, and taken to the bridge.

"Thor!" Jane's voice rang out through the rising chaos of talking that had just broken out when young Lucas was taken. But now everyone was silent. "You bring me my son back alive. If you don't I swear to God, you will face the wrath of crazy-pregnant-hormonally-disbalanced-wife-and-her-followers!" Jane shouted then swiftly walked out to the balcony.


End file.
